Mirrors
by AweshumFace
Summary: Skyblaze is a cat who has everything, and suddenly, Lightpaw, a twoleg now cat, comes to Timeclan, and turns his entire life upside down.. And reveals that there may be more to Skyblaze and his life than what seems... Original version, UNCONTINUED!
1. Storms, and Beginnings

It was breezy and raining that night.

_Good Starclan, it's way too cold out here! _Skyblaze thought to himself quietly. After 7 long moons of training, he was finally a warrior. He had started his training late; all winter, when he was supposed to be made an apprentice, he had contracted greencough, and then from the medicine cat's den, had unhappily watched as his brother Flowkit and his sister Maplekit became apprentices.

He didn't get to be a warrior until finally, 3 horribly long moons later, he had finally managed to cure completely from greencough. About 4 moons later, he sulked as he watched Maplepaw become Mapledew, and Flowkit become Flowriver. This only encouraged him to work harder, and it had paid off. Now he sat quietly by the entrance of Timeclan's Camp, quietly sitting in vigil.

BOOM.

_Lightning.._ Skyblaze twitched his ears, and cowered down a bit. Would the camp be able to take this storm?

BOOM.

Skyblaze opened his eyes; then he shut them tight again. He heard somebody shifting from the Warriors den, and saw a familiar creamy yellow-tan pelt. _Rosepetal.._ Skyblaze let out a small sigh. Rosepetal, his future mate was perfect. She was beautiful, clever, and kind. He loved her, and she loved him just as much. Skyblaze let a small smile appear on his lips, and he met eyes with Rosepetal's blue eyes. She smiled back, and then padded back into the den.

BOOM.

Skyblaze jumped, and then he quickly went back to a sitting position. A couple of moments later, he perked his ears. He tried to hear the snoring of the other cats, but could hear nothing.

BOOM.

Skyblaze put his head down, and shut his eyes. _Ugh.. So tired.. Stupid Torrentclan… Did they have to pick a fight at the border with us? _He began to fall into sleep, but he heard the sound of pawsteps. And it seemed like they weren't coming from the camp. His eyes opened widely, and he looked around, searching. The mist made it impossible to see outside the camp, but squinting, he managed to see the shape of a cat. A small one.

The cat padded closer, and closer. Then she stopped, right in front of him. He quickly did a quick scan of her; a skinny, silver tabby with black stripes, and a white chest. Probably around 8 moons, judging by her size. Brown eyes, which was rather weird for a silver tabby. She smelled like a loner.

"Help me!" Her eyes stared straight at mine, with a look of desperation in them.

"What are you doing on Timeclan territory? You shouldn't be here." I quickly looked around, hoping for another cat who could help me drive this she-cat out.

"Uh..Do I look like I'm going to destroy your "Timeclan" or whatever?" She rolled her eyes, and then her stomach let out a loud growl.

"You're a loner though. It's my job to get you out of here."

"No way.. Just help me! I'll even join this "Timeclan" if I have to! Well, then again I have nowhere else to go, anyway. By the way, I'm Lightpaw. Nice to meet you."

"But you have a clan name. Are you an assassin or spy from Torrentclan, Heatherclan or Scarletclan?" Skyblaze glared at her.

"I've never eaten anything like that before.." She commented, and then she began to push past me, into the camp. Giving up on trying to get her to tell me what she was doing in his clan, Skyblaze followed her.

"By the way, what's your name?" She spun her head around.

"Skyblaze."


	2. A New Apprentice

**Hi everyone, it's Blaze! I need everybody to submit characters, using the following form:**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Other:  
**

**Oh, and I'd like to add something:**

**The territory of Timeclan is a forest that eventually merges into a beach which goes out to the sea. Many caves dot the rock walls of the cliffs that surround the beach, each unique. I wanted to have an original idea, so I decided to add in caves. :3 Well, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**~Blazefire02**

"Who is this?" Rosepetal asked Skyblaze as she poked a intensely Lightpaw eating a squirrel with her paw. Lightpaw didn't respond; but looked like she wanted to claw Rosepetal's head off. Skyblaze sighed, and then began to explain.

"That's Lightpaw. She's a loner, and she was freezing and hungry when she got here." Skyblaze hid in the ferns near Blizzardstar's den, with Lightpaw and Rosepetal. He knew he was going to be in trouble for abandoning his vigil, but hopefully, Lightpaw would distract Blizzardstar enough for him not to get punished. The wind blew harder, and the rain fell harder. Sinking down onto the ground, Skyblaze unhappily glared at Lightpaw, who still looked like she would fall apart any minute, as she continued to eat the squirrel Rosepetal had been so kind to get for her. I shut my eyes, and let out a deep breath.

"I love you, Skyblaze." Rosepetal whispered.

"I lo-"

"SKYBLAZE! WHY ARE YOU NOT DOING YOUR VIGIL?" Blizzardstar, a strong, muscular white shorthaired cat with black stripes glared at Roseptal, Lightpaw and Skyblaze. His eyes flickered over to Lightpaw.

"Who's this? Why have you let a stranger into our territory?"

"This is Li-"

"I'm Lightpaw, and I'm from Starclan, to bring blessing to your clan!" Lightpaw blurted in, and when Skyblaze heard this, he shook his head, and Rosepetal looked angry that Lightpaw would even mention such a thing. But Blizzardstar looked.. Really... Happy.

"Really? Come on into my den then. Our medicine cat got a prophecy about you! SCARLETWEATHER, COME HERE!"

"Y..Yes Blizzardstar!" A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat ran out from the medicine cat den, wincing at the coldness of the rain on her pelt. She ran straight into the den, and then Blizzardstar led Lightpaw inside. Skyblaze began to follow, when Blizzardstar snapped to him, "GO BACK TO YOUR VIGIL!" before disappearing inside the black mouth of the den. Rosepetal touched muzzles with Skyblaze before the two of them took off in separate directions, one to the warriors den, and one to the entrance.

_THE NEXT MORNING…._

After hours of sitting and thinking, Skyblaze felt somebody tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Skyblaze, your vigil's over. And we have a clan meeting." The mellow voice Skyblaze was so used to hearing spoke in his ear. Lostwind, Skyblaze's former mentor, smiled at him as he began to walk away. Skyblaze slowly rose, and padded over to the clearing in the center of camp.

"Today, we have a new member among us. Lightpaw." Blizzardstar smiled as he spoke this, and Lightpaw walked forward. Skyblaze knew she was probably lying about her being from Starclan.

_Not gonna happen ever… _Skyblaze thought, as he sighed for about the hundredth time that morning.

"Rosepetal, you are going to be the mentor of Lightpaw. Teach her very well." Rosepetal padded up and touched noses with Lightpaw. Then the two turned around and smiled at the rest of us.

That's when it hit Skyblaze.

He had seen those eyes before.

No doubt about it.

But where?

He knew only one thing: It had to be a part of the kithood he couldn't remember.


	3. Those eyes

**Hey people, remember to submit characters, really need some! The form is found in the second chapter, in an author's note just like this one. So go take a look and make one, anonymous reviews are allowed on this fic. Just don't spam or flame me in anonymous reviews or else I will remove that option. Okay? Now enjoy this chapter of Mirrors, with a view point from Lightpaw! (: **

**P.S. There will be a awesome twist in this story that is way different than what most people have in their stories, so keep reading and reviewing! **

**~Blazefire02 **

**LIGHTPAW'S POV**

Lightpaw followed Rosepetal into the forest, not really listening to Rosepetal's words. She looked up at the blue sky, which was cloudless and beautiful. _Way better than that stupid storm last night. I could have gotten to Timeclan earlier… Damn it, I hate the stupid rain and wind._

"Lightpaw! Listen to me!" Lightpaw looked up at Rosepetal, who looked a little bit annoyed. "Honestly! You haven't listened to a word I've said today, haven't you?"

"Uh… Well.." Lightpaw looked down at her paws.

Rosepetal sighed, then turned around and continued to talk about the territory.

"This here is the beach. See that huge body of water? It's a-"

"I know! I know! It's the sea!"

A look of surprise flashed Rosepetal's face; then it went away. "That's right! Awesome, now let's keep going. Maybe we can fit a hunting session in after this." She gave her a quick lick on the shoulder, and then she jumped into the sea. Lightpaw jumped in next to her, and then she followed her until they were swimming right near an enormous rock cliff, with openings dotting different places of the wall. Rosepetal climbed onto a small rock sticking out of the water, and Lightpaw jumped on next to her. Then Rosepetal began to talk again.

"Those are the caves. That one in the middle is MoonCave, where medicine cats and leaders talk to Starclan. The one over there-" Rosepetal pointed over to a opening 20 yards from the hole where MoonCave's was- "Is Suncave. It's a really fun place to explore, because it's the cave that's the largest and best lit. There are lots of stalagmites and stalactites there. Also a very good hunting place since there is lots of mice living in there. And right next to Suncave, that's OceanCave, which is almost as large and well lit as SunCave. I don't really like that cave too much, way too much twoleg rubbish in there at low tide. When it's high tide, it's flooded so it's not fun to go in either…"

Lightpaw pointed to a cave at the very end of the cliff. "What's that one?"

"..It's FlameCave. Don't ever go in there." Rosepetal's voice suddenly turned serious.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's a place that's very dark and barely lit. Nobody knows how large it is. One time, Torrentclan, Timeclan, Heatherclan and Scarletclan all battled in there. There was already enough cats dying, but mysteriously, some cats didn't die by other cat's claws. Something else in there was killing off the cats. My mom was one of them.." Rosepetal looked at Lightpaw with a look that told her that she didn't really want to go into detail.

"Oh. Well, can we go hunting now?" Lightpaw asked, as she jumped back into the water.

"Sure, why not!" Rosepetal's happy tone returned, and she followed Lightpaw back to the coast.

Lightpaw let Rosepetal lead her back into the woods, and then listened to a brief lesson on how to hunt. Then the bushes near Lightpaw began to rustle. Thinking quickly, Lightpaw simply sprang on the mouse. Another shot out of the bushes. Lightpaw easily caught this one too. She looked up at Rosepetal, who had a look of disbelief on her face.

_This is too easy. I knew it. But how will I activate the plan? The one that will change everything.._

_And bring me back to the human world, where I belong._

**Back to Skyblaze's POV…**

After a long day of patrolling and hunting, Skyblaze awaited Rosepetal's return from a territory tour with Lightpaw. _Who the hell is she and why is she here? And… Is she really some savior from Starclan? _

It was very well possible; but a feeling told him that something like that wouldn't happen. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call to him from the entrance of the camp.

"Skyblaze! We're back! And look, Lightpaw already caught two mice and a squirrel, on her first day!" Rosepetal entered camp with a huge smile on her face, and then behind her trailed Lightpaw, who held three fat pieces of prey in her mouth. The two briefly touched noses before Rosepetal pulled back to go show Lightpaw where to put her prey. Skyblaze went back to thinking about the thought he'd put off awhile back; the haunting familiarity of Lightpaw's dark eyes which were almost black, but not quite.

Digging deep into his memory, Skyblaze tried to find the memory he was looking for. But the earliest back he could remember was when he had greencough. That was about it. Wondering if his mother Whispershadow knew, he walked over to the warrior's den, where she lay in her nest.

"Mom?" Skyblaze asked as he poked her with one paw.

"Yes? What is it, Skyblaze?"

"Say… Have we ever seen a cat with dark eyes that are almost black?"

"Hmm.. None that I can think of, except for that new cat, what was her name-Lightpaw! Her eyes are just like that." Whispershadow sat up. "Why are you asking?"

"Err.. Well.. Just wondering. Thanks mom." He walked out of the den, and then went over to Rosepetal. The rest of the evening before he went to bed was spent sharing tongues and prey with Rosepetal, but occasionally, he would look across the clearing to see Lightpaw in the apprentice's den with Icypaw and Tidepaw, who seemed to have warmed up to her quickly.

Somehow, he felt like something was going to happen to him that would change everything.


	4. The Beginning of The End

**Yo everybody! Blaze here, and thanks to all the reviewers who sent in characters! You get cookies, and so do the other reviewers! *tosses cookies of awesome* Okay, anyway, we still need some characters, and I ask that you, the reader can send in some characters from Heatherclan, Torrentclan or Scarletclan, there will be a gathering soon; I need some characters to be buddies with our characters. Okay? Kay good. Now enjoy this chapter of Mirrors!**

"Hey! Wake up, sleepy head! We have to go on patrol with Lightpaw and Shattersoul!" The warm, familiar voice of Rosepetal slowly fished Skyblaze back from his dreams, and back into reality.

"Wha… Okay…" He got up, and padded behind her to the entrance of camp, where Lightpaw and Shattersoul were waiting.

It had been two moons since Lightpaw had first come to Timeclan. According to his mate Rosepelt (also the mentor of Lightpaw), Lightpaw's progress was so-so, with her hunting terrible (despite her miraculous results on the first day of training), but strangely, her battle skills were very polished, and Rosepelt didn't even need to teach her how to fight.

Rosepetal was shivering from the cold of leafbare, and I rubbed against her. Lightpaw was jumping, and hyper.

"Let's hurry up, and go faster!" She said to Shattersoul, who looked cold and empty as usual. He ignored her, and stayed in the front of the patrol. Skyblaze sighed. _She's probably like 11 moons; how can she be so darn hyper in the middle of freaking leafbare.. And not be cold? That's just plain creepy. _

Shattersoul sprayed the border that separated us and Torrentclan, and we began to turn around, when..

"Hey you, stupid deputy who's always blunt and cold. Guess what?" A huge, muscular black tom approached us, with two other buff looking brown tabby toms behind him, and two apprentices. Skyblaze had seen this tom at gatherings before, and tried to find a name. After some searching in his brain, he had found the right name. _Stormblast._

Shattersoul glared at Stormblast with a look of pure, cold hatred on his face. "Get off our territory."

"No way, we're marking the borders here from now on." Stormblast proceeded to mark the stump that was at least 2 feet away from the actual border.

"Get off. Now." If the look on Stormblast's face before Stormblast had marked the stump was a lightning storm on a rainy night, his face now was a lightning storm in the middle of a hurricane and heavy rain.

"Can't we just rip their entrails out now?" Lightpaw asked loudly, out to all of us.

There was awkward silence for a minute, and Shattersoul flashed a raged look at Lightpaw. Rosepetal looked shocked, and gasped. Skyblaze pushed against her in an attempt to calm her before he unsheathed his claws. The battle started.

**LIGHTPAW'S POV**

_This guy is almost as bad as that one jerk from school.. Time to finally have someone to beat up, and not get arrested! _Lightpaw sunk her claws deep into Stormblast's back, before Shattersoul could take him. Stormblast tried to push her off, but instead, Lightpaw raked her claws down hard, watching a layer of flesh fall from the claw mark. Stormblast managed to knock her off and swipe a claw out at her, but she batted the paw away, and pinned him down. She just decided to claw like crazy. Closing her eyes, she felt blood and flesh under her claws, and loud yowls. She looked a different direction, still clawing Stormblast, then opened her eyes to see Rosepetal fighting one of the buff brown tabbies. Skyblaze was taking the other one; and Shattersoul had both of the apprentices pinned down at once, and he appeared to be sitting on top of them while they yowled loudly. She looked back down at Stormblast.  
_Ew.. Okay maybe I shouldn't have gone overboard…_

He was bleeding very heavily; and she could see some of his innards.

"Okay, I won't hurt you anymore, just stay down, got i-"

A loud yowl pierced the air.

**SKYBLAZE'S POV**

"ROSEPETAL!" Skyblaze gave one final swipe to the buff brown tom he had been fighting, and ran to his mate, whose leg was bleeding heavily. The brown tom she had been fighting with was now backing away, and then running to join the rest of the invaders.

"Ugh… My front leg…" Rosepetal groaned in pain. Skyblaze gaped at her, and then slowly looked down, until he saw her two front legs, which were hanging at awkward angles

"He got me, and then he twisted them really hard, and then stomped on them…" Blood was flowing from the legs at a fast rate. Shattersoul approached them, and saw the wound.

"Let's head back to camp. I'll carry her." Shattersoul simply grabbed the scruff of Rosepetal, and began to drag her back with Skyblaze's help. Lightpaw followed silently, her body covered in blood.

_A FEW HOURS LATER…._

"Skyblaze, she'll be fine, but she won't be going out to hunt or patrol anytime soon. She might never be a warrior now.." Scarletweather quietly looked down at her paws, obviously not wanting to meet the miserable eyes of Skyblaze.

_No. _

Skyblaze sunk down, and quietly began to speak in a kit's tiny voice. How pathetic he sounded.

"But.. Her leg will recover, right? And then we'll go on patrol and hunt together…"

"I'm sorry, Skyblaze. I'm not sure she'll walk again.. Not having two front legs is hard, you know.." Scarletweather gave him a quick lick of sympathy before she slowly went back to the back of her den, where Rosepetal now lay, covered in cobwebs and poultices.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather by the Hightree."

Skyblaze sulkingly walked to the clan meeting, knowing what was going to be announced.

"Today, I regret to inform you that today…" Blizzardstar spoke about all of the details, stupid Torrentclan, the border, and the battle… Skyblaze's head was spinning so fast, he wouldn't be surprised if he vomited.

"..And since Lightpaw, the apprentice of Rosepetal needs a new mentor due to the fact Rosepetal may be unable to walk any time soon, she will need a new mentor. Skyblaze, you are the mate of Rosepetal, and she would be happy to know that you will be her mentor."

Skyblaze's head spun faster.


	5. Dawn

**Yo! Chapter 5 of Mirrors is finally going to be the beginning of the climax in this story, so get the popcorn and stuff out, this is going to be awesome. :3 In any case, continue to R&R, and enjoy this chapter! BY THE WAY.. IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I DO NOT NEED ANY NEW CHARACTERS, ANY FORMS SUBMITED AFTER THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT BE USED. THIS FIC WILL NOT REQUIRE TOO MANY CHARACTERS, AND SINCE I ALREADY HAVE A GOOD NUMBER, NO NEW CHARACTERS ARE NEEDED; MOSTLY THE CHARACTERS WERE NEEDED TO HAVE SUPPORTING ROLES. SO YEAH, IN ANY CASE…**

**P.S. The song used in this fic is "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova, and I do not own it. I used it since I needed to have something to connect the dots together in this story, and I cannot reveal much more or else the plot twist will be revealed.. So~**

_Lightpaw… My apprentice? No way! She's way too creepy! _Skyblaze began to slowly bring up each memory of Lightpaw he had, and everything that Rosepetal had told him.

_Let's see… There was that one time in the first moon she got here, when she was hunting with Rosepetal and I... _

"_What the fu… Dude, come look at this!" There had been a squirrel, body rotting and gross, laying by the beech tree. Rosepetal and Lightpaw had come over to see, and Rosepetal hid behind me, saying "Gross! Gross!" Finally, after about two minutes of this, Lightpaw had suddenly walked up to the squirrel, blocking it from out view; she clawed it over and over again at a fast speed, and after a while of us watching her claws flail, she had stepped aside to reveal a pool of blood and unrecognizable gore._

"_There, now it's all dead. Not gross anymore." She turned to us, splattered in the blood. Rosepetal said nothing; but something told me she was beginning to have doubts about Lightpaw. I was the same as Rosepetal; quiet, and doubts shadowing my thoughts. There was also that other time, during the battle, that comment that was the trigger of the battle; of her taking down bulky old Stormblast, bloodying him at a fast rate. What the hell is wrong with her? He had also heard many complaints from his fellow clanmates, like his best friend Riverheart, who had complained to him about how creepy she was. It had gotten to the point where even Shattersoul was a little frightened of her, avoiding her eyes, walking away…_

"Hey, what are we doing today?" Lightpaw asked Skyblaze, who instantly stopped thinking about Lightpaw's creepiness.

"We're going hunting in SunCave, let's go." He made sure to keep a foot between them at all times as he padded ahead of her. What happened next was a surprise, and instantly triggered something within him.

**TO LIGHTPAW'S POV~**

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now.."_

The words escaped Lightpaw's lips as she tried to sing the words to one of her favorite songs from when she was a human (She preferred to think the same way she did as a human, rather than thinking like the cat she currently was) but found that her singing in cat voice sounded odd, and made her self-conscious. _Darn.. Then again, I was never a good singer when I was human, either… _

She looked up from the ground to see a mysterious expression on Skyblaze's face.

**BACK TO SKYBLAZE'S POV..**

_Those words.. Why are they so familiar? I can't place them… And how can she make words sound like that?_

Skyblaze noticed she was looking at him funny, so he quickly whipped his head around. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed he was already up to his legs in the water, so he panicked for a few seconds, and then finally calmed down, his mind registering where he was. He laughed at his own stupidness; and he could hear Lightpaw laughing too. Lightpaw's laugh was rather unique; and sounded different from everybody else's in the clan. She climbed up into SunCave, passing me, and I followed her. The two of them walked a little into the cave, before Skyblaze began to think about the words that Lightpaw had spoke in an odd way. Then he remembered the kithood he couldn't remember, and realized that the two had to have a connection.

_Maybe if I hear the rest of what she was going to say, I could remember my kithood.. But not now, maybe later since I need to have her focus on hunting, and so, maybe after the training session.._

"Okay, Lightpaw…" Skyblaze spoke, trying to sound mentor-like. "Show me your hunting crouch."

"Okay!" She got down into an odd looking crouch that definitely didn't look like the proper form.

"Your form isn't working, so-"

"SHH!" She shushed me, and then he saw her perk her ears, and then watched her run into one of the tunnels of the cave.

"Hey! Come back!" Skyblaze called; but all he got in response was his own voice, echoing softly. Sighing, he ran after her, deep down the tunnel, until he finally saw her, looking disappointed.

"Darn, the mouse got away. I suck at any sports require techniq- Woops, sorry, just mumbling." She quickly shut her mouth, and turned a little red.

"What are you talking about?"

"Umm… Well…"

**LIGHTPAW'S POV**

_Great! I accidentally let something slip from the human side of my brain! Crap! And it's way too early to play the trump card, so I'm just going to have to pretend I'm perfectly normal…_

"Well, can you teach me that crouch?"

"Ok." He looked suspicious still; but said nothing for the next 4 hours, when the sun was beginning to go down.

"Alright, that concludes today's session; let's head back to camp." They followed the tunnel back, and reached the entrance, but it wasn't the right entrance at all. When Lightpaw looked down, she noticed they were on a cliff overlooking the sea, and there was no land to be seen for miles.

"We must have reached the end of the cave while we were hunting…" She said, as she let the prey out of her jaws. "Well, this is awesome, and I'm staying here, you can head back to camp with the prey and stuff." She really needed quality alone time to plan out her ideas, and was hoping to spent it here, where she had the view of the sun setting on the sea as an excuse to stay for awhile, and could finally have time to stare out at something that didn't really feel like the cat world she currently found herself in.

"No, but where did you hear those words?" Skyblaze sat down on the rock, and looked out at the sun setting on the endless waves. Of course, from years of geography, she knew that wasn't the case. It just felt like it.

_So he isn't leaving me alone. Stupid Skyblaze, just leave me alone already, dammit! _However, a voice in her head held her back, and instead she sat down, and replied.

"What ones?"

"The words you spoke really weirdly."

"Oh. I was trying to do something called singing, and I just happened to learn those words somewhere. Why?"

"No reason, really.." He laughed, why, she had no idea.

**POV CHANGE! YAY**

"If you want, I'll teach the words to the song to you. By the way, they call words you sing lyrics, and lyrics form a song."

Skyblaze was surprised to hear her actually not sound like a creeper for once.

"K."

She coughed, and then began to speak in that odd way, in the way she called "singing".

**YAY POV SWAP AGAIN! AND TWIST TIME!  
**

Lightpaw blushed a bit, and began to sing. She couldn't help it, but retrieve some of the memories of her human world as she sung. About a certain guy.

"_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that"_

She squeezed her eyes shut, and realized she had never known him too well.

"_Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react.."_

Skyblaze was listening intently, from what she could see. The look on his face was hidden by the shadows of the cave, as he was still in the cave.

"_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out"_

Lightpaw took a deep breath, and then continued to sing. This part made no connection to her, but the very words themselves felt touching.

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now.."_

When she had first heard this song, she could remember how it had made her think so much about herself. It also seemed to connect to this and her human self. The choice she made to come here to begin with wasn't mandatory, but she chose it, with hope in her heart. Lightpaw decided to stop singing here, feeling like she would die of embarrassment.

Only because the guy who she thought about the most happened to be right next to her, listening to her sing.

**Now how's that for a good twist? Of course, that's not all of the twist revealed yet, but it'll come in a chapter or two. :3 ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, AND IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP PART I MENTIONED ABOUT THIS, GO READ IT NOW.  
**


	6. The Dream

**Yo! Sorry for the late update, been busy with the Holiday season. Here's chapter 6. To the people who submitted cats late, I'm cool with it, but from here on out, no more extra cats.  
**

Pale moonlight shined down on Lightpaw's soft pelt. She stared up at the moon, and couldn't help but wonder if the sky she stared at truly held dead warriors in it._ Probably not, if twolegs see these stars too, then I'm sure that each star is not a warrior. _

She had snuck out of camp alone, and now sat quietly on a rocky cliff near the beach, trying to process the day's events in her mind. _Crap, maybe I made a mistake in singing that song to Skyblaze, because if he leaks it to Rosepetal and she remembers it from the human world, then there's a chance that she'll remember.. Craaaaaaap. No, more like shit. Double shit. (A/N: Yes, Lightpaw is a profanity spewer.)_ She sighed before laying down. It had become a habit for her to sneak away from camp and spend a few hours out here, because she didn't really enjoy sleeping among the noisy Timeclan apprentices, who seemed so intent on becoming warriors, it seemed almost fake.

Lightpaw couldn't care less about being a warrior; the only thing she cared about was fufilling the mission she came here to fufill.

**SKYBLAZE POV**

"Where am I?"

Skyblaze padded through a strange place, filled with noise and light. He had never seen a place like this before, and was confused beyond belief.

"Not funny, where the hell.. Hang on a second, what does that mean, anyway?" He glared up at the ceiling, as if it could tell him the answer to the word that had come out of his mouth. Sighing, Skyblaze padded on, through the strange place.

_Why do I feel like I've been here before? This isn't a nest, it's something else... _Skyblaze shook his head. _I'm a clan cat, not a kittypet! I shouldn't even be able to recognize this... Wait.. This is.. _Skyblaze felt the word perched on his tongue. "The school." The minute he said it, things slowly came to him, overwhelming his brain. He fell to the cold ground, trying to block out memories that weren't his..

"Skyblaze!" Rosepetal's soft voice awoke him from his nightmare.

"Whaaa... Oh.." He slowly arose, noticing how hard his heart was pounding.

"Are you okay? Tonight's the gathering and we're going, but if you're sick..." She poked out a paw and then checked his forehead for fever. "No.. You seem to be okay.."

"I am." His voice was firm.

"Alright.. Lightpaw's waiting for you." She gently touched her nose to his forehead before heading back to the medicine cat den to go get poultice for her legs. Skyblaze padded over to Lightpaw.

"Hi Lightpaw, we're going hunting at the beach." She nodded and Skyblaze began to lead her out of camp. They walked in silence for awhile; but suddenly Lightpaw spoke.

"Morning, can you remember yet?" Lightpaw looked up at him with curious eyes, but her voice was casual.

"What are you talking about?" _Did she swallow a bad mouse, or is she just fox-brained?_

"Oh.. You know. Why don't you start.. By telling me about that dream you had last night?"

**LIGHTPAW'S POV**

_Everything's going according to plan. This is good. _She watched Skyblaze stare at the ground in shock, as if the ground had caused him the shock.

"How.. Do you know? Are you following me?" He slowly moved away from her.

"Like hell I am. Just tell me about it." She didn't care that she used a twoleg curse in this warriors world.

"Well... I was in this place.. It was a twoleg place. And it was brightly lit and huge. It was a school... Then I had memories of being in there, but they weren't mine, they belonged to.. A twoleg." Skyblaze backed away from her, trying to get farther.

"Good. You just recovered your own memory." Lightpaw was getting bored.

"Whaaaa..." Skyblaze sunk to the ground. _He clearly can't take this truth without going insane, can he? _Lightpaw continued to stare at him with the same intense, hard stare, but the words that came out next surprised her.

"Get away from me. Now. LEAVE!" He yowled this loudly at her, now glaring. "LEAVE!" He yowled again, glaring at her harder.

"Fine. This is getting way too boring, anyway. But think about it.." Lightpaw padded away, into the forest.

_Step 4.. Complete._

_**Later that night...**_

"Hey Yewpaw. Hey Mosspaw." Lightpaw smiled as she padded up to her friends from Scarletclan. They were one of the only things that made life as a cat worth living.

"Hey!" Yewpaw and Mosspaw mewed.

"What prank do you guys have in mind tonight?" Lightpaw asked, knowing that Yewpaw and Mosspaw would have something planned. They were playful, and mischievous for the most part (Which made them great hang out buddies, Lightpaw got the feeling that she got along better with them than apprentices from her own clan).

"Well.. Tonight we're pulling a heist. We're going to go explore the caves on Torrentclan's side, and steal some of the crystals in one of the caves."

"I heard about it from one of the warriors gossiping at the last gathering... Caramelblaze, I think." Mosspaw meowed. "So we planned it together."

"Sweet. Let's get going." The three of them slipped under the bushes, just as Blizzardstar's yowl signaled the start of the gathering.

**Bomb dropping chapter? Definitely. Well, this is where the plot twists, so get ready! :) **


	7. Descent

**Yo! I'm actually filled with ideas for the first time since starting this fic! *applauds* In any case, keep reading and reviewing! You get cookie if you do. *tosses cookies to people* Oh, and I have to say something again, to clarify to people who may have not seen this in the last chapter…  
**_**NO MORE CATS ARE NEEDED. PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ANYMORE. IF YOU DO I WILL IGNORE THEM, AND IT WOULD BE A WASTE OF A MINUTE OF YOUR LIFE TO HAVE TO MAKE ONE AND HAVE IT IGNORED.**_

"Look! Mallow!" Mosspaw stared at the patch of herbs longingly, as if she wanted to pick each stem and take them with her. Yewpaw dragged her away; taking herbs would definitely give away the fact the three apprentices had been trespassing. Lightpaw followed her friends, occasionally talking quietly among themselves. Finally, they came to a stop at the coast. Lightpaw stared across the water to see her own territory staring at her.

"Um, maybe we should go explore one of the Timeclan caves. That way, if we get cau-"

"Let's go into that one!" Yewpaw pointed at a cave a few yards away from them. They jumped into the water and began to swim toward the small opening of the cave.

_I hope we don't get caught, Skyblaze already hates my guts, and the last thing I need is for him to hate me to freaking death, or else.._

"Come on! Hurry up Lightpaw!" Mosspaw and Yewpaw were already near the black mouth of one of the tunnels in the cave. "Let's go!"

"Sorry!" Lightpaw ran after them, ears listening to the sound of her paw steps on the hard rock. She could barely see anything; only faint moonlight from the entrance lit the dark cave. Suddenly, there was a loud thud.

"W…Woah! What was that?"All three of the apprentices turned around, and noticed..

_Oh. My. God. This. Freaking. Sucks. _Lightpaw froze at the sight.

A huge stalactite had fallen from the ceiling and blocked their way out!

"Fox dung! How will we get out of this place now? We'll get caught for sure!" Yewpaw scraped his paw in displeasure down the cold rock. Mosspaw was frozen, and said nothing; but when Lightpaw looked closer, she noticed Mosspaw was trembling in fear.

_Of course. We're trapped in a cave that could be the size of a department store building in the dark, with no idea of what the hell we might see or find. And by the time we get out, it'll be noticeable that we snuck away from the gathering. Wonderful. This is just FUCKING wonderful. _Lightpaw didn't notice she was stabbing at the wall with her front paw until Yewpaw spoke.

"We should just keep going. There has to be another exit somewhere…" Yewpaw didn't wait for a reply; he simply turned around and began to pad deeper into the darkness. Lightpaw exchanged a glance with Mosspaw before the two of them slowly began to follow Yewpaw deeper into the black mouth.

SKYBLAZE'S POV

_Ugh. The gathering sucked. It was boring. Torrentclan, of course once again decided to provoke us. There's going to be a battle any time now… _

Skyblaze sluggishly followed the gathering group in front of him, barely noticing that Blizzardstar was raging loudly to Shattersoul, who looked slightly annoyed. He finally came back to his senses when a voice aroused him.

"Skyblaze!"

The voice that he could place anywhere called out to him. Rosepetal limped toward him.

"Guess what? Scarletweather said that my right leg will be fine, but my left leg… It's broken. But I still have the left leg! And now I'm allowed to sleep in the Warriors Den again!" She led him into the warriors den, and both of them laid down next to each other.

"So, what happened at the gatheri-"

Rainfeather padded into the den and interrupted Rosepetal. "Hey Skyblaze. Guess what? Your apprentice is missing. You did a good job of scaring her away."

"What?" Swiftshadow, who had just laid down in a nest near Skyblaze, instantly rose. "What happened?" Skyblaze knew that Swiftshadow and Lightpaw had become friends in the past two moons. Most cats had been distrustful of her at first, and the other apprentices thought Lightpaw was a loner. But Swiftshadow and Lightpaw somehow bonded .

Cloverdapple also rose up when she heard Rainfeather's words.

_Lightpaw actually has lots of friends.. _

"Well, apparently she disappeared at the gathering."

"Wha.." Skyblaze rose to his paws. "Seriously?"

"Yup. C'mon, Blizzardstar wants to see you." Rainfeather turned around and began to pad toward Blizzardstar's den, with Skyblaze, Swiftshadow and Cloverdapple following her. Rosepetal had begun to rise to join them, but Skyblaze had simply touched his muzzle to her flank, and reassured her that they would be back soon enough.

"Blizzardstar! I brought Skyblaze, Cloverdapple and Swiftshadow to you!" 

"BRING THEM IN!"

Skyblaze and Cloverdapple padded in, but for some reason Swiftshadow hesitated before she followed them. _Weird. Oh well. I won't say anything. _

"SO.. DO YOU KNOW WHERE LIGHTPAW IS?"

"No… And I never saw her disappear."

"WELL… GO FIND HER THEN! YOU THREE GO FIND HER. WE CAN'T LOSE HER, THE PROP… NO, LEAVE! GO!" Blizzardstar's loud voice shooed the three cats out of the den, and Skyblaze groaned.

"Starclan, I should have killed her when I had the chance, or just shooed her off that one stormy night. You two go rescue her." Skyblaze began to pad back to the den. Swiftshadow instantly chased after him and grabbed his scruff.

"OW! Let go!"

"No way! AND YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" With Cloverdapple's help, Swiftshadow began to drag him out of camp.

_When was the last time we talked? Oh… It was when I had that weird dream and she knew about it.. Lightpaw told me that they were my memories, but I'm sure they weren't. _

_Hang on a second here._

_I can't remember my kithood._

_I can't remember being an apprentice, either. Barely.._

_I remembered Lightpaw's eyes from somewhere._

_I sometimes say weird things and recognize twoleg things._

_I must be a…_

_LIKE HELL I AM! I said something weird again! Ugh! No way, I am a cat, I was born in the forest, I was born a Timeclan cat! End of scenario!_


	8. Crumble

**Hey everyone, Blaze here! This story is starting to pick up some climax, so stay hooked! I'll probably only be able to update once a week (although if I'm in a good mood, possibly twice a week, maybe even three times), but please keeping reading and reviewing! ;) **

**~Blazefire02  
**

**SKYBLAZE POV**

"Where should we search first?" Cloverdapple asked, her eyes shining in the darkness.

"I don't know, she could be anywhere- INTRUDERS!" Swiftshadow quickly turned around to glare at the small group of Scarletclan cats that approached the three. "What do you want?"

"We'd like to know where our apprentices went." A gray tabby with black stripes and blue eyes glared at Swiftshadow.

"Our apprentices? More like, what did you do with our apprentice, Lightpaw?"

"Who? Well, tell us where Yewpaw and Mosspaw are. Now." The gray tabby shoved his muzzle in Swiftshadow's face.

"Yeah, it's _rude_ to take medicine cat apprentices hostage, you know." A mottled brown tom spat these words out at Cloverdapple, who hissed at him.

"We don't know, we're looking for her right now, not your apprentices!" Swiftshadow spat the words out at the gray tabby. "We were looking, but you guys interrupted us!"

Skyblaze sat, listening to Swiftshadow and the tabby argue. After about a minute of bickering, he shut them out as he went back into thought.

_Hang on. Yewpaw.. and Mosspaw? _Skyblaze let out a small gasp. Yewpaw and Mosspaw had to be those Scarletclan apprentices Lightpaw hung out with at the gatherings. _So that means that they're probably together right now. What the hell- UGH! NOT AGAIN! STOP THINKING THESE WEIRD WORDS!_

"SKYBLAZE! We're going, stop daydreaming about Rosepetal!" Skyblaze snapped back into reality. Cloverdapple and Swiftshadow were already six tail lengths ahead of him, and the Scarletclan cats were already gone. He figured they were p_robably scared away by Swiftshadow. _ _Whatever. _Skyblaze chased after them.

**LIGHTPAW POV**

"This place scares me.." Mosspaw mewed, fear edging her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the exit is soo- AHH!" Yewpaw's voice trailed off as he let out a yowl of fear. The yowl echoed in the darkness. Then there was silence.

"Yewpaw?" Lightpaw asked, fearing her friend was dead.

"I..I'm okay. I almost fell into this huge hole, but I didn't. From what I see there's two paths going across the huge hole are really thin, and next to the cave walls... We should go into the one on the right. I'll go first." Yewpaw walked across a thin strip of rock that Lightpaw had to squint to see. The darkness of the cave made it extra difficult to see.

"I-I'll go.." Mosspaw slowly crossed the bridge, wincing when crumbs from the rock fell into the pit.

"My turn. " Lightpaw, who had felt confident this whole time, slowly began to feel fear instead.

_This is scary.. Can't blame Mosspaw for being scared…_

"LIGHTPAW! GET OFF THE PATH!" Lightpaw couldn't tell who was yelling to her, but instinct told her to start heading back to the other side.

"Wh-"

Suddenly, a huge stalactite fell from the ceiling, and landed on the path. The path cracked and broke under the weight of the stalactite. Lightpaw jumped backwards onto the cold floor, gasping. She got up, and then realized..

_Shit. I'll never make it across now; this is like some bad RPG. Getting separated from your party members and forced to go solo until you reunite with them. Fuck._

"Lightpaw! We'll come back and save you later, we promise!" Yewpaw and Mosspaw's voices became more and more distant, and then they were gone.

She was in the cave alone now. It was completely quiet.

_Well.. May as well go down that left path, there's no point in staying here and being bored._

Lightpaw carefully crossed the thin rock, and then disappeared into the black hole.

**SKYBLAZE POV**

Skyblaze walked back into camp, dripping wet with rainwater and filled with exhaustion. Rosepetal was laying in her nest, and turned to face him when he strolled into the den.

"Did you find her?"

He sighed. "No."

They hadn't found Lightpaw anywhere. No matter how hard he, Swiftshadow and Cloverdapple tried, they couldn't find her.

"Did you look everywhere?"

"Yeah, everywhere from the island (A/N: The gathering place in this world, it's in the sea) to every inch of forest in our territory. We found nothing."

Rosepetal's eyes filled with concern. "Oh.. I hope she's oka- Wait, have you searched the caves?"

"The caves…" Skyblaze felt like he'd awoken from a daze. "I'll g-" He quickly changed his mind. "We looked in all of them. We didn't find anything…" He tried to look sad.

Rosepetal touched her muzzle to his cheek. "Don't worry. Lightpaw is tough, she'll be okay, she's a good fighter, and.. Um.. A good hunter.

_This is why she probably doesn't need our clan to help her… Okay, the part about hunting is obviously a fib. She stinks at it._

"Tired, going to sleep now. Night." He slumped down in the nest, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

Not even Rosepetal.

Soon, sleep washed over him.


	9. Author's Note

**Okay, I have something to tell the 10 people who actually read this story:**

**Updates may be a little harder to get in because I started a collection of Songfics for the Hunger Games, so I may end up having to type less Mirrors, and more Songfics instead. I plan on continuing this project until the end, and I hope I will be able to finish this somewhere around March-April, there's still lots of stuff that needs to be unfolded in this story.**

**-Blazefire02**

**P.S. Oh, and just please, please keep reviewing, they give me inspiration to write. Even flames are okay since I'm stupid. xD**


	10. Crystals

**Ugh.. Sorry it took me so long to update, I normally forget to update, or I get writers block and forget what to write, so I end up not writing anything at all and thus not putting anything up. I really need to write longer chapters, too.. Oh well, here's the next chapter.**

Lightpaw kicked a rock with her front paw and watched it tumble into darkness. She sighed. She had no idea how long she'd been in this cave, or what time it was. All she knew was that it was so dark that she could barely see anything.

CRACK!

Lightpaw jumped back in alarm, and pricked her ears. She looked around, and then figured that it was just a rock cracking somewhere. Lightpaw continued walking down the path. How did she end up in this mess again?

_Of course. It was all to save Skyblaze. But this has proved to be a pain in the ass, and in fact Skyblaze himself is a giant pain in the ass. Thanks to him, I'll probably be behind on math assignments soon…_

Even if she was a cat, Lightpaw still continued to think twoleg thoughts. She had no interest in changing her mind to think like a clan cat.

She kicked another pebble and heard the noise of it scuttling down the cold hard floor. Somehow, the noise satisfied her. She kicked another one.

_Wow, my life has gotten so miserable that listening to rocks I can't see scuttle down the ground has become a source of entertainment._

Just then, Lightpaw heard something from beneath her. Curious, she looked down.

"WHAT THE F…"

**Skyblaze POV**

Sunlight dappled Skyblaze's fur as he entered camp with two mice, a raven and a squirrel. It had been one day since Lightpaw had gone missing, and he was very happy that she was gone. The day had gone by faster than the boring days he spent mentoring Lightpaw. He had spent the whole day out hunting on his own, catching mice, squirrels and even a raven.

He felt good, and felt exactly the way a new warrior should. Carefree and joyful, spending sunny days hunting successfully. Skyblaze dropped his prey into the freshkill pile, and then he picked a plump vole out of the pile before running to go find Rosepelt.

**LIGHTPAW'S POV**

"Oh.. My.. GOD!" She screamed and stepped back.

About 40 feet down, there was a huge room filled with scuttling, huge brown coakroaches.

_If I were a human, I would be barfing or fainting about now. Probably fainting._ Lightpaw shuddered and lowered herself down onto her belly. She had never seen anything this gross, ever.

"Great. Now I'm stuck here with ten thousand coakroaches, and if they touch me…" She shuddered heavily at the thought. It was any human's nightmare. _Or cat's... What the heck are they doing down there? Wait, hang on, hang on.. Oh, that's right. Coakroaches feed on bat poop.. EW! _

Lightpaw jumped back at the horrible stench that wafted to her nose. _I'd rather be in a freaking garbage dump than in here! Even a garbage dump smells way better than this!_ She couldn't take it anymore. She got up, turned around and ran as fast as she could, not really caring which direction or cavern she ran into. Her panting echoed off the cave walls, and the noise of her paws stepping on the rock radiated throughout the cavern as well. It wasn't until she tripped over a rock into a small black hole that she stopped.

Blackness swallowed her up, and fear clawed at Lightpaw's belly. At the same time, adrenaline fell over her. _Actually, falling's pretty fun. Minus the land-_

THUMP.

"Ow!" Lightpaw fell on her stomach, and painfully rose and looked around. Where was she? She walked down the passageway, looking up and down. Lights suddenly appeared, and glowed off the walls. The light lured her farther down the passageway. What she saw next was the total opposite of the coakroaches.

"Woah.."

Huge, tall towers of crystals resembling Christmas trees stoof before her. Light radiated off of them, and for the first time, Lightpaw could actually see. It was completely quiet except for the faint noise of dripping water. A sense of security fell over her. She tried to step toward one of the crystals, but her paws felt heavy.

_Oh, that's right.. I haven't slept at all since I've been in this cave… _

Before she knew it, a wave of sleep swallowed her up.

The cave went completely silent, and dreams engulfed Lightpaw..

**SKYBLAZE POV:**

Skyblaze laid alone in his nest, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the other warriors. Rosepetal was sleeping in Scarletweather's den tonight, so he was alone. With a yawn, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep..

".." _Where am I?_

_"..." _Skyblaze looked around, confused. He was in a strange, misty place. When he looked up, the sky was a shade of blue, similar to the color of the sky after twilight. Confused, he began to walk forward.

"Skyblaze. Over here."

_Who is that? _Skyblaze walked over to the voice, curious to see who was speaking to him. He walked straight into the mist, only to see a single cat who sat next to a crystal clear pond.

"Who.. Who are you?"

The cat ignored him, and instead looked down at the pond.

_Is this Starclan? Why would they want me here? I'm just another warrior, not a medicine cat or leader.._

The cat cleared his throat, which got Skyblaze's attention. He quickly padded over to sit beside the cat.

"Yes?"

The cat looked into his eyes. "The dream must end. You can't stay here any longer."

"So you're telling me to wake up from this dre-"

"No. You must wake up from this entire dream. This dream world. Look into the pond."

A little uncertain about what to do, he looked at the strange cat. The strange cat gestured to the pond with his tail, so Skyblaze decided to comply.

At first, Skyblaze simply saw his own reflection. _I don't get this at all.._

Then the image changed. Skyblaze felt his throat tighten up. The image was no longer of himself. It wasn't even a cat.

The face of a twoleg stared back at him.


	11. Darkness

**Again, sorry for late update, been really lazy lately and way too tired to type. Well, here's the next chapter of Mirrors, enjoy!**

**P.S. If you need an idea of what the crystal chamber Lightpaw's in right now looks like, look up Lechugilla Cave and you have a good idea. **

Lightpaw awoke abruptly with a yowl of fear. She blinked her eyes open and then sucked in a few mouthfuls of air before sitting up. "Oh my god. That was the worst nightmare ever… Ugh." She had dreamed that those coakroaches had been crawling all over her, everywhere, and no matter how hard she tried to run from them, she always ended up tripping on another coakroach, and more and more of them crawled up her spine…

Ugh_, stop it! That's in the past now. Look on the positive side already! You're in a pretty chamber filled with frosty crystals that resemble trees. And.. Is that.._

Lightpaw pricked her ears, and her unhappy expression changed to one of pure joy. _Yes! There's running water in here. Finally, I can take a proper bath, I feel so icky… _She quickly set off to go find the source of the water. It didn't take her long because the light from the crystals made it easy for her to navigate her to a small room that had a pond sourced by a small waterfall coming out of a crack in the shimmering wall. _This is better than I hoped for.. It's actually fresh water. Yes! Maybe I should just live down here._

She splashed into it, and sighed with relief as the cool water washed the grime and dust that had accumulated from two days of trekking around a dusty place rarely entered by any creature. She slowly began to come back to her senses. It was as if the water had rejuvenated her. For the first time since she entered the cave, she suddenly was aware of the hunger that clawed with the ferocity of a tiger at her belly.

_How did I manage to forget to eat anything? Oh well… I thought I saw some mice earlier, maybe I can catch some, hopefully… Or else I will definitely die. For sure. _

Lightpaw gulped as she remembered how much she sucked at hunting. _This is going to be a life or death matter, won't it? Great, time to go hunt, epic fail and then die painfully of hunger as a cat. What a sad life._

For a few more moments, she soaked comfortably with her eyes closed before opening them and climbing out of the pool. She shook her fur and then walked back to the first room that she slept in earlier. She tried to walk as silently as possible, in hopes of hearing the noise of prey. She heard nothing, and began to feel discouraged until she heard a small scuttling noise. When she turned around, she saw a mouse nibbling a particle of some sort, lit up by the pale light of the crystal.

_FOOD! _Lightpaw wanted to yowl the word in joy, but instead, she dropped into a crouch. "Okay, remember what Skyblaze told you… Slowly, slowly…" Stalking forward quietly, Lightpaw was about to pounce when she slipped on a sharp piece of a crystal. The mouse, detecting the noise disappeared down a tiny crack in the rock. Lightpaw let loose a series of curse words, and was left feeling weaker than she ever had in her life.

**Skyblaze's POV**

"Scarletweather? Why does she want to see me?" He gave Rainfeather a strange look.

"Beats me, why don't you go find out? Maybe it has to do with your constant thrashing in your nest last night." Rainfeather trotted away from him, over to where Shattersoul and Sharpthorn were waiting for him. Still rather confused, Skyblaze hesitated before he slowly padded over to Scarletweather's den.

"What do you ne-" Scarletweather turned to face him. "Oh, good thing you're here. I have something very important to discuss with you, come with me toward the back of the den."

"Okay." He followed her, the scent of herbs filling his nostrils. _What would it be like to live in a world like Scarletweather's, filled with herbs, sick cats and connections with Starclan? _His mind aimlessly wandered, touching random thoughts before moving onto another thought. He must have shown it, because the next moment he flickered back to reality with Scarletweather batting her paw at his face in annoyance.

"Pay attention! This is about Rosepetal, you know!" Frustrated, Scarletweather looked down at the ground and pushed her paw into the dirt.

"What is it?" _Rosepetal looked fine the last time I saw her. Although she did look pretty cranky with me this morning because of that… That…_

Scarletweather looked up at him with sad, round eyes. "Rosepetal won't ever be the same anymore. I doubt she can run or hunt too well anymore. Her left leg healed, but her right leg is broken and I can't do anything about it. I'm really sorry, Skyblaze…" She looked back down at the ground, and then there was a loud yowl of panic from Caramelblaze.

"Blizzardstar is missing! He hasn't been in his den at all, and nobody can find him! Shattersoul sent out a patrol to MoonCave, but he wasn't there! They couldn't find a scent, either! We've looked everywhere in this territory too!"

Yowls of distress from other cats in camp instantly filled the air.

It was all too much for Skyblaze; the dream from Starclan that no doubt held the truth about him, the news that his mate, his beautiful Rosepetal, was crippled permanently, his (somewhat fox-hearted, but still admirable) leader was missing, and his apprentice was missing (despite the fact she wasn't the best apprentice and was creepier than the elders when they were hallucinating). He couldn't take it anymore, all the up-and-down craziness and drama.

Skyblaze sprinted out of camp, away from everything without having a clear idea of where he was going.

**Lightpaw's POV**

Dark, overwhelming black waves lapped at her. She was sure she was going to give in to the waves soon. Pain gripped her belly. Lightpaw wanted to wail out to the world how much pain she was in. She sat, scared that if she lay down or sat down, she would never get up.

With a shudder, Lightpaw staggered over to the pool to get a large gulp of water. She slurped up the cold, flavorless water until she couldn't gulp another mouthful of water, then she collapsed onto the rock. "I'm going to die."

Eyelids drooping, she began to flicker in and out of consciousness. _No! You can't die as a cat! You have to stay strong, just a bit longer… _

She wanted to tell her stupid inner consciousness that she was fighting an uphill batt- Oh wait, it was actually more of an up-Everest battle. Well.

**Skyblaze's POV**

After spending a long time sprinting at full speed, Skyblaze began to slow down to a jog, and eventually walked and totally stopped moving when he reached the beach. He began to think more clearly. Despite his head spinning like crazy and thinking like a mental elder's brain, even he knew he couldn't run forever. He considered running away from the Clans; _No, that wouldn't work at all. I can't just abandon everybody like that. They might think I killed Blizzardstar, if he is dead.  
_  
He also considered just going back to camp and aiding his clanmates in the task of finding Blizzardstar. _No way, I have no interest in going back to camp and facing everybody like this… I need time to think alone._

Finally, he considered the option of finding a cave to hide in for a few hours so he could calm down and then think without a cat snapping at him, telling him what to do. After a long debate in his mind, he decided to stick with option three. He jumped into the ocean and then swam to the rock that stood in front of most of the entrances of the caves.

Just as he was about to go into Sun Cave, a realization snapped at him: The search parties for Blizzardstar would likely look in all the normal caves, including Sun Cave, Ocean Cave, Moon Cave and all the other caverns built into the rocky cliffs on Timeclan's territory. A cold realization came over him. The only way to be alone would be if he went into Flame Cave. Skyblaze cringed; and then looked over at the entrance of Flame Cave.

All the tales from the elders flashed back to him at that moment, and he almost stumbled off the rock. Any other day, Skyblaze would have simply gone home. But today, he was desperate. He needed to be alone today, and so, he had no choice. Hesitating, he took two deep breaths and then Skyblaze jumped off the rock and swam across the water, promptly climbing into the dark entrance of Flame Cave. He was aware of a lump in his throat, but ignored it as he began to pad in the darkness of the cave, eventually just letting the cave swallow him up.

Despite the fact that Flame Cave was supposed to be a bloody place filled with mysterious creatures that picked travelers into the cave off one by one, it was actually a rather satisfying place. A sense of security and anticipation washed over him. _This might actually be pretty interesting. Even though I was pretty scared when I first went in, this place… I don't know. It feels pretty safe to me._

Skyblaze continued to walk down the dark path, unaware of the dangers that awaited him.

**Well, how was that? Review!**


	12. Thinking

**Trying to get back to being able to update my fanfiction more regularly. *happy cheers* Okay, anyway, keep reading and keep reviewing, they give me inspiration for writing... Even if this story gets boring, please stick with me; I'm finally getting to the good part of this story! w So.. Without any ado, here is the next chapter of Mirrors!  
**

At first, she dreamed (or possibly thought and daydreamed) things about Skyblaze, the human world, and the warriors world. Each dream and thought made her want to laugh coldly. _Oh, so it all makes sense now, maybe I was too cocky and bitchy... _Most of it ended with the memory of Skyblaze's rage violently forming into words that told Lightpaw to leave and stay away from him.

After that, her hunger took over her thoughts and dreams. Lightpaw began to dream about delicacies of all kinds, from savory, salty seafood to sweet, colorful candies. Each dream ended in a bang, with her cold realization that none of these foods were within her reach, and that she was beginning to die of hunger. She could not quite remember whether she flickered back into consciousness, or when she was deep in sleep. All she knew was that she wasn't going to last much longer, and that the end was coming.

She remembered how people would say that your life would flash by when you're about to die. Every time she would think about it, a dry laugh would escape her lips (If she had any as a cat, she didn't know if the mouth of a cat counted as lips), and recede almost instantly. The first few hours of laying on the cold rock, immobilized, had been extremely demoralizing and depressing. At that time, she had been wondering why tears hadn't been coming to her eyes... Hell, did tears ever come to cat's eyes?

But after awhile, she had simply given up, and didn't really care whether she died or not. It didn't matter, anyway.

Her story was going to end in the worst way possible: Death.

**Skyblaze's POV**

Skyblaze shut his eyes and saw darkness. He opened them and saw more darkness. For the past something hours, he had simply been living in a world of complete darkness. But after all the recent messes he had been through, he was barely bothered by the darkness. He continued walking down the path, occasionally stopping to sniff the air. Finally, he stopped at what he thought was a fork in the cave path. He tried going down the right path first, only to nearly stumble to his death down the steep, dark rock. But he had luckily managed to keep his balance and walk back to the other path, which he easily made his way across of. Skyblaze continued walking, walking, walking, walking...

Walking. It was the only thing that seemed to matter to him now, nothing else mattered. Why was he walking away from everything? Skyblaze stopped for the first time ever since he had entered the cave to think.

At first, he had thought that he had been walking from everything. But it wasn't everything that he was walking away from. He thought about his dream, the one from a Starclan cat showing the real Skyblaze. The real him, the human him... Normally, he would be bothered by words that didn't belong to cats popping into his head. But the Skyblaze today (and probably of the present as well) couldn't care less. Because he knew it was part of his true self, not the strange identity he was living right now. But it felt real; and he had everything in this world a human could ever want. A beautiful mate, lots of friends, happy days, good food, an easy life in general...

What was real? Skyblaze mulled it over for a bit in his head, unable to find a solution. He decided the truth would have to come later, and continued down the cold, stony path, the chill resonating up from his paws through his entire body. The Skyblaze yesterday would have complained. The Skyblaze today was a fearless warrior; one who actually enjoyed the chill. He wondered if this was what it was like to be Lightpaw; fearless, and confident. Speaking of Lightpaw... What happened to her? Was she dead? Was she still alive, and well?

For the next five minutes, he continued to walk down the path, while thinking about Lightpaw, and most of the thoughts he had pushed away for moons now came back to him, right there in Flame Cave.

Who was she?

Was she really from Starclan?

Why had she somehow made it safely to the Timeclan camp in a heavy storm?

How did she adapt to clan life so easily?

Why was she so strange... In general?

How did she know about the dream?

And finally... Why was she so familiar?

If he really thought about it, her eyes didn't seem to be the only thing that he recognized about her. In fact.. Everything was recognizable, from the fearless personality to the intelligence, to the (somewhat) creepiness. His brain slowly began to piece things together, and by the time Skyblaze stopped to take a break on a rocky cliff, he came to 7 conclusions:

1. The mystery of the kithood he couldn't remember had to connect to all the current events.

2. Lightpaw was likely involved.

3. Lightpaw also likely held the truth about his twoleg life. Probably. Maybe..

4. He was a twoleg for sure, there was no way he couldn't not believe a Starclan cat, who clearly had higher authority than him.

5. Most of these things do not piece together too easily. At. All.

6. He was going to have to (somehow) find Lightpaw, and he would have to dedicate lots of time to go find her.

7. And finally, after this, it was likely that the rest of his life would crumble into bits, just like the many cliffs he had nearly walked off of.

Satisfied with the conclusions he had come up with, he stood up to leave, until he heard a scuttling noise, and unfortunately, Skyblaze chose to look down the cliff...

"OH .."

He had no idea what he was saying, but he decided to keep yelling out in shock and disgust anyway, until he stumbled away from the cliff rather awkwardly, and then he turned around and hyperventilated for a few moments before running down the very same path that Lightpaw had stumbled upon two and a half days earlier..

And stumbled down the exact same hole, down into the Crystal Chamber.

**That took a long time to write.. Spread teh love with reviews.**


	13. AN ACTUAL AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT NOTE OF IMPORTANT:**

**Okay, first off, most of you are probably looking at the note added to the main preview thingy. It's true; I look at this story and feel shamed, it kinda sucks. So I'm going to rewrite it.. Only this time, with a more different plot. A hugely different plot. And it'll be written way better than the crap I put out on this story. So..**

**THIS FIC HERE IS HEREBY DISCONTINUED..**

**FOREVER.**

**~Blazefire02  
**


End file.
